Bullet
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Nagihiko is telling a story about how he didn't get Rima in the end. He still loves her, but she doesn't notice. In the format of a play. oneshot/songfic


Au-chan: I don't own Shugo Chara! or the song Bullet by Mat Kearney.

* * *

_Setting: Music is playing, an English song. A boy is standing on a stage, ready to perform a play or an act of some sort. The words come out of the speakers on either side of the stage. A man is singing, and it is low enough for the audience to hear the boy, but to also hear the music. The boy starts to speak, and everyone in the audience is watching._

_Yesterday I was sitting recalling reminiscing  
Trying to remember whenever there was nobody listening  
Before the hugging and the kissing, the booing and the hissing  
All I had was just a vision, all I had was my ambition_

_Nagihiko:_ I remembered it like it was yesterday. (_He closes his eyes_) There was a girl, on the other side of the street. And I looked at the girl across the street. She was staring right back at me, and she was beautiful. Oh, how I remembered her so vividly. She was the girl I had loved all my life! The girl who was my favorite! The girl who was the most wonderful person in the world, Mashiro Rima. The girl, I was never with. She hadn't ever loved me like I thought she had. She was just another girl that didn't want my heart. She had smiled in my direction and waved. I waved back, but she didn't notice me. She was paying attention to someone else. Someone ran past me, a boy about my height, and he ran over to Rima. (_looks across the stage, almost as if 'Rima' is there with the boy_).

_Your love without condition kept me swinging when I'm missing  
My eyes upon the prize kept me striving for the mission  
When I was down for the count, falling out of the commission  
I can hear your voice now screaming out, 'son, listen'  
Get on up, don't give up, though you struck opposition  
Time to buck all that stuff, find out what's your condition  
Like a pull in my soul, like keys in my ignition  
Call you all my commission, my love and my vision_

_Nagihiko_: Rima smiled lovingly at the boy, smiling like she had never smiled before. She had never smiled like that in front of me. She had never even looked at me like that. (_turns back to the audience_)

_Nagihiko_: "I bet that's her boyfriend." I had mumbled to myself. They started to walk away, and I also walked, walking away from her, hoping I would never see her beautiful, irresistible face again. It would break my heart, and I would only end up being selfish, wanting her and only her.

_It doesn't matter if they call me wrong  
Doesn't matter if they steal my song  
Doesn't matter if we're all alone  
It doesn't matter at all  
'Cause I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would cross any line, I'd swim across the sea  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would lost it all, take my fall  
To show you it's for real  
_

_Nagihiko:_ I remembered being by Rima's side, when we were little. Those were the good days. (_he smiles, thinking about him and Rima back then_) I would save her from anything, as long as she was safe, I didn't care about my well being. I was fine if she was happy. I was fine if she hated me, as long as she was happy. And I had thought… I could be the one to make her happy. But I wasn't. I wasn't ever going to be the man who would make her experience the emotions she had always wanted to experience. But if for anything, I would take away all her pain that was to come. If she was going to get stabbed, I would take the stab for her! If she was going to get shot, I would take a bullet for her! I would take away her pain, whether if it was killing her, or even killing myself!

_Remember when we used to flow together back in the park  
You would slang guitar licks under stars in the dark  
You'd say let's grow together as this world falls aprat  
I was holding on to hope but hardly holding a spark  
All the rhymes that I wrote you'd call dope for the start  
I'd be like a pure note, like a quote on the mark  
You'ld go to every show and promote from the start  
From the beginning we've been building much more than this art  
Remember bearing scars in your car to impart your heart  
You cared enough to call my bluff through the junk from the start  
That's why you're holding onto half of my heart  
You've been there through the times, through the nights that were dark and_

_Nagihiko_: (_rubs his head, almost as if he is confused_) Did I mention that I had hurt Rima? I had actually hurt her. Her parents were divorcing, and I just wasn't caring at the time, because my father hadn't been in my life. I had hurt her, she stopped talking to me, stopped hanging out with me, and stopped even looking at me. I was wrong at the time. I knew I should've cared! If I had cared, then I would have been with her! I would have been her one and only. I would have been her boyfriend, maybe even husband. But I made the mistake, of not caring. And despite that, I don't feel bad anymore. We make mistakes, and we live with them. We get over them, and start doing the same thing until we stop making mistakes. (_turns around, breathes, then looks at the audience_)

_It doesn't matter if they call me wrong  
Doesn't matter if they steal my song  
Doesn't matter if we're all alone  
It doesn't matter at all_  
_'Cause I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would cross any line, I'd swim across the sea  
_

_Nagihiko_: I wish… I could go back in time. Fix my mistake, and be with Rima. But, it's not guaranteed what will happen. You don't know if you will die today, or even in five minutes. You don't know if your boyfriend of girlfriend will break up with you. It's a thing called fate and destiny, and we can't choose our own, unless it's for a job, your behavior for the day, or what we'll eat for the day. We can't choose if we're going to die randomly by a car or a stupid person with a gun. I could've have chosen to listen to Rima. I could've have chosen that! But I didn't, and I lost the love of my life. I haven't loved anyone since, and I know I won't ever, because fate can't interfere with love. All I know is, I love Rima. I would walk to the ends of the earth to make her happy. I would take a bullet for her.

_I would take a bullet for you  
I would take a bullet for you  
I would lost it all, take my fall  
To show you it's for real_

* * *

**Au-chan: I don't actually have much to say about this, except that it's in the format of a play. It's not that different from a regular songfic, just it's not too detailed, and it's not that hard to read. I hope you liked it, review if you cried(which I doubt you did) or just review if you care enough, tell your friends if they like Shugo Chara!, and criticism is welcome.  
**


End file.
